A. The Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a backpack for a laptop computer, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a checkpoint-friendly backpack for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.
B. The Description of the Prior Art
Since 9/11, the world of public transportation has changed significantly. In fact, there is now a government agency—the Transportation Security Agency (“TSA”)—that is responsible for the heightened security at airports and other facilities. The security measures taken by TSA personnel to check each passenger and all packages carried on-board airplanes has resulted in long lines and increased pre-flight boarding times.
While TSA personnel use sophisticated instruments to determine the presence of illegal compounds and objects, there remains a requirement for visual inspection of certain devices. Packages, boxes, and carry-on bags must be opened for these visual inspections, with the opening and closing of these articles adding to the delays of clearing security points.
The laptop computer has become a normal accessory for many travelers, both for work and entertainment during a trip. The conventional laptop computer has no integrated carrying devices, and therefore, usually is placed in a carry case. Most cases have various pockets and compartments to carry peripheral equipment and other things the owner may include with the laptop computer. The carrying cases may be made of soft or hard materials, which may be padded, and which completely enclose the laptop computer for protection.
To help streamline the security process and better protect laptops, the TSA now allows passengers to leave their laptop computers in backpacks that meet the “checkpoint friendly” standards. For a backpack to be considered “checkpoint friendly,” it must meet the following standards:                Have a designated laptop-only section;        Allow the laptop-only section to completely unfold to lie flat on the X-ray belt;        Have no metal snaps, zippers, or buckles inside, underneath, or on top of the laptop-only section;        Have no pockets on the inside or outside of the laptop-only section; and        Have nothing packed in the laptop-only section other than the laptop computer itself.        
Thus, there exists a need for a laptop backpack to be checkpoint friendly by having a designated laptop-only section, by allowing the laptop-only section to completely unfold to lie flat on the X-ray belt, by having no metal snaps, zippers, or buckles inside, underneath, or on top of the laptop-only section, by having no pockets on the inside or outside of the laptop-only section, and by having nothing packed in the laptop-only section other than the laptop computer itself.
Numerous innovations for laptop backpacks have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes that they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a checkpoint-friendly backpack for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,792 to Arnwine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,792 issued to Arnwine on Aug. 13, 1996 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 153 teaches a book bag having a primary compartment and a plurality of substantially identical secondary compartments that are designed to function independently of each other while in a unitary arraignment. The compartments can be converted to a fully open relationship that allows for easy storage into narrow upright lockers. Each compartment has inner and outer parallel side panels connected by a bottom, a top, and two ends. The compartments are interconnected in a side-by-side relationship to the side panel of a mating compartment by zipper elements. Secured to the inner panel of each compartment is a shoulder harness to allow the book bag to be carried in a typical fashion on one's back. Individual compartments may also be carried by a handle secured to the top. Centrally positioned on the outer side panel is an expandable envelope designed for easy retrial of homework assignments or the like. Pockets are also provided on the ends of a compartment for storage of pens, rulers, pencils, or other school supplies. Near the outer side panel along the ends and top extends a U-shaped closure apparatus that when opened allows for entry within each compartment.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,992 to Moor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,992 issued to Moor on Jan. 13, 1998 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 657 teaches a backpack for carrying a laptop computer, which includes: flexible front, rear, bottom, and side panels, the interior surfaces of which define the interior of the backpack, and the side panel extends along each side and across the top of the backpack, and the front, rear, and side panels are joined together along their perimeters; a compartment for storing a laptop computer in the interior of the backpack; a first closure apparatus extending longitudinally along the side panel and transversely across the top to control access to the compartment; at least one adjustable interlocking assembly joined to the backpack so as to bridge the first closure at the bottom half of the backpack, whereby pivotal separation of the first closure along the side and the top panels is restricted to a predetermined interval when the closure apparatus is opened; and a pair of adjustable shoulder straps connected to the exterior of the rear panel for carrying the backpack.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,072 to Young.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,072 issued to Young on Jan. 18, 2000 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 153 teaches a combination collapsible backpack and lined compartment that includes a backpack formed of a back section, a front section, and a bottom section attached-to the front section and the back section. The backpack further includes a pair of shoulder straps attached to the back section. The backpack may be collapsed onto the bottom section of the backpack. An upper lid is attached to the backpack. The lid attachment attaches the bottom section of the backpack and the upper lid when the backpack is collapsed onto the bottom section of the backpack, so that the collapsed backpack is between the bottom section of the backpack and the lid. A carrying compartment has side walls and a bottom wall. A compartment attachment attaches the side walls of the carrying compartment to the bottom section of the backpack, so that the bottom section of the backpack forms a top section of the carrying compartment. A liner having side walls and a bottom wall that substantially correspond with the side walls and bottom section of the carrying compartment is removably placed in the carrying compartment. A liner attachment detachably attaches the side walls of the liner with the side walls of the first compartment.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,587 B1 to Miller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,587 B1 issued to Miller on Oct. 23, 2001 in US class 224 and subclass 153 teaches a computer tote that is convertible from a hand-carried attache case to a shoulder-carried backpack. As an attache case, the computer tote may be carried by retractable handles. A convertible compartment houses a shoulder harness and a backpack compartment in a small, compact manner. The convertible compartment can be opened, so that the harness and backpack compartment can be unfolded. The backpack compartment expands the size of the case so as to allow additional items to be carried therein. The shoulder harness facilitates carrying the expanded tote on a user's back. The computer case has numerous other interior and exterior zippered compartments including a computer compartment. The computer compartment is sized for securely containing a portable computer, and is lined with a padded board for protecting the computer.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,473 B2 to Purpura.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,473 B2 issued to Purpura on Sep. 28, 2004 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 576 teaches a laptop computer transport and support system for a mobile environment, such as an airplane, a bus, or a train, is embodied as a wheeled clamshell style backpack carrying case with a retractable handle. The system is employed by unzipping three case edges and lifting a hinged protective cover thereby exposing a computer. The backpack straps unhook from the cover and secure to a user's seatback or around a user's headrest, while strap posts at an opposite backpack strap end extend from the case and prevent strap interference with the user. A foldable or detachable handle permits retractable handle posts to extend on each side of the user and support the system against the seatback, instead of the user when the system is used. Optionally, computer peripherals within a compartmentalized base are connected within the base to a docking station port and provide the computer with quick access to the peripherals.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,256 B2 to Hale et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,256 B2 issued to Hale et al. on Aug. 23, 2005 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 637 teaches a pack for carrying school books and other items, with the weight substantially balanced between the front and back of a wearer. A yoke has front and back pouches and an opening for the wearer's head. The sides of the front and back portions of the yoke are releasably connected by flaps at the sides of the back portion, which engage a strip of hook-and-loop material on the front pouch. An auxiliary bag is detachably connected to the back pouch.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2005/0189188 A1 to Barnes.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2005/0189188 A1 published to Barnes on Sep. 1, 2005 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 110 teaches a protective case for carrying a portable laptop computer within a larger bag. The case includes a padded sleeve that slides within a rigid pocket that is removably attached to the inside of the larger bag. It further provides a modular system of interchangeable bags, padded sleeves, and rigid pockets.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for laptop backpacks have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a checkpoint-friendly backpack for allowing a laptop computer stored in a dedicated portion thereof to provide a clear, unobstructed, and distinct image thereof when X-ray screened at an inspection station without having to remove the laptop computer from the dedicated portion.